Within the field of computing, many scenarios involve two or more data sets that are to be stored among two or more storage components. For example, administrators of an enterprise information technology environment for a large company may be tasked with configuring a storage set, comprising a set of storage components to store a large number of data sets on behalf of a large number of users. This task may be complicated, e.g., by the large variety of storage components comprising the storage set (e.g., database servers, network file systems, archival systems and data warehouses, and cloud storage services), the properties and features of the different storage components (e.g., total and available storage capacity, bandwidth and throughput, querying capabilities, and security), and the variety and properties of the data sets (e.g., data set size, relationships with other data sets, and uses of the data sets by the users of the enterprise organization). In many contemporary scenarios, the administrator may first examine the data sets and determine a conceptual and/or logical schema, and may consider the relationships and usages of the data sets, and may then have to select a physical schema for the storage of the data sets, e.g., by choosing a storage component having suitable features matching the properties of the data set, provisioning storage on the storage component, and initiating the storage of the data set by the storage component. The administrator may then have to implement the storage selection, e.g., by provisioning storage on the selected storage components, configuring devices and software processes to utilize the provisioned storage component, storing the data onto the storage component, and instructing other users regarding the storage component. Additionally, the administrator may have to reevaluate of the selections of storage components for data sets as the number and details of the data sets and/or the storage set change.